Slide
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Kurt deals with his relationship with his dad. Definite AU


**A/N: I came up with this songfic after listening to the song. It might be interpreted differently, but I don't care. Song used: 'Slide' by Goo Goo Dolls**

**I don't own Blaine or Kurt, though…you know I wouldn't mind. So, hold on kiddies…here we go! Read and review! It's AU, so…sorry.**

_Could you whisper in my ear_

_The things you wanna feel_

_I'd give you anything_

_To feel it comin'_

Kurt Hummel looked over at the boy laying next to him. He smiled at what they'd just done and couldn't call him a boy. A man was definitely more like it. A gorgeous, sexy, beautiful man. The man that loved him unconditionally, and irrevocably. He looked down at his hand and saw that the glittering platinum band was one hundred percent real. They'd done it. Kurt couldn't remember a time in his life without his husband when he wasn't crazy happy. He shoved his husband softly and playfully and watched as he rolled over to look at him. Kurt smiled at him and sighed. Blaine Anderson was everything he'd ever wanted in a man, and was lucky enough to have it. Blaine looked at Kurt and pulled himself up onto his elbows and pulled Kurt into a searing kiss. Kurt broke it a few minutes later and sighed.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

"And a hearty good morning to you, Mr. Anderson."

Kurt grinned. He could get used to hearing Blaine say that. Mr. Hummel-Anderson. He'd hyphenated his name because of work. He worked as senior advisor for Fabray Fabrics. A company that was run by his good friend, Quinn Fabray. It was a fashion design company that she'd asked Kurt to run for her. He'd stayed in New York for that reason after a failed stint at a smaller fashion house that resulted in every single employee being let go. Blaine traveled around the country as a music producer and came home every three days to be with Kurt. He pulled Kurt back down into his arms and kissed his temple softly.

"So, darling. What shall we do today? Our beloved Quinn lovingly gave you some time off. We can travel a little bit. See the world. Go back to Ohio."

"No! Blaine, he made it perfectly clear he wants nothing to do with me. So guess what, I won't go home to him."

"Carole wants to see you."

"Good. I'll go see her, but I won't look at him. He wants to disown me, fine. But Burt Hummel is dead to me."

Kurt pulled out of Blaine's embrace and stood up. Blaine stared at his naked husband's body in the morning sunlight and sighed. He was sexy in clothes, and without, and Blaine preferred him that way. He hated seeing Kurt suffer because of his father. Blaine knew that Kurt's father was a blueblooded man, but he wasn't accepting of Kurt's lifestyle. Blaine walked over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. Kurt could feel Blaine's hardness against his ass, and he moaned softly as his husband kept getting harder behind him. He ran his fingers in Blaine's hair as he hummed softly and Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's chest softly.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to suggest going home. I mean, Carole did suggest it, and Finn and Rachel are about to pop. I know how much you miss your brother and sister-in-law."

Blaine whispered, taking Kurt's earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it softly, eliciting a moan from Kurt. Blaine was making circles with his fingers on Kurt's chest. Kurt leaned back into Blaine's embrace. Blaine with his hands was nothing if not thorough, and Kurt enjoyed Blaine's hands on his body.

"I do miss Finn and Rachel. And Sam and Mercedes too, oh god Blaine…don't stop that."

Kurt said, noticing that Blaine's hands were stroking his thighs softly. They were inching severely close to Kurt's sweet spot. Blaine wasn't trying to seduce Kurt into going home, but if that's what it would take to get Kurt and Burt to reconcile, then he'd do it. He touched Kurt's hardness softly, eliciting a hiss from him. Blaine stroked Kurt a little bit harder until he was fully erect. Kurt groaned and knew exactly what Blaine was doing. He liked what Blaine was doing, and didn't mind it one bit.

"Harder, Blaine…harder."

"Mhm."

Blaine said, stroking Kurt harder. Blaine loved the little sounds Kurt made under him. They'd agreed when they'd started being intimate four years ago that Blaine would top. Kurt had no desire to, and he loved making Blaine happy. He topped every once in awhile, but Kurt had other talents with his tongue that Blaine loved, and many a shower together proved that. Blaine turned Kurt to face him and smiled warmly at his husband while still stroking Kurt. Blaine dropped to his knees and looked up at Kurt.

"You do it, and we'll go back to Lima. I know how much you want to see your mom, just suck my dick, Blaine."

And Blaine did exactly as Kurt asked him to do, knowing that he'd finally gotten what he wanted. It was time for Kurt to face his demons in Ohio, and Blaine knew that. He'd be there with Kurt every step of the way. He swallowed all of Kurt's come, and smiled when Kurt did the same to him some time later.

"Looks like we're going back to Ohio."

Kurt said, looking at Blaine as they cuddled standing against the curtains of their penthouse. Lucky for them they were on the 15th floor, and nobody could see them. Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck softly, and kissed the part on his neck that he loved the most on Kurt.

"I will be there with you, baby. You won't be alone."

"Good. Now, let's go get cleaned up, and make our way to our honeymoon. Destination: Ohio."

And Kurt groaned, knowing this could be a potentially bad idea…

_Do you wake up on your own_

_And wonder where you are?_

_You live with all your faults_

Blaine looked at Kurt as he turned as pale as a sheet. They were approaching Burt and Carole's house and Kurt had clutched Blaine's hand hard. He didn't realize the reaction Kurt was having was a strong one. They hadn't told anyone they were getting married, it was a spur of the moment thing, and they hadn't regretted it. They pulled up to the house where Kurt had spent a good time of his tumultuous childhood and Blaine looked at him.

"Sweetie, you okay?"

"I'm just nervous. I don't see my dad's car, but that could mean any number of things. I see Finn and Rach are here. And Carole too. So this could be a good visit."

Blaine pulled up into the driveway next to Finn and Rachel's SUV and shut the car off. Blaine turned to Kurt and took his hands in his and kissed his knuckles softly. It was a reassuring thing that he'd done throughout their relationship and Kurt sighed.

"We're going to be fine. Any confrontations you have with Burt I will be there for. So, do we lead with the wedding? Do we hide our hands or be honest?"

"Honesty is always the best policy with Carole. It always has been. We've been honest with her from the beginning, though she hasn't forgiven you for your one night stand threesome with Wes and David."

Blaine shook his head. There was a time when his friends wanted to experiment. So, they'd convinced Blaine to get drunk and have a threesome with them. Kurt had laughed over it, because they were broken up at that point, and it didn't count. He'd told Carole what happened over coffee via Skype and she got mad. Kurt kissed Blaine softly and opened his door. He stepped out and looked around. Then Blaine stepped out and closed his door. Kurt walked around the car and took Blaine's hand as they made their way to the porch. Blaine kissed Kurt once more before turning to ring the doorbell. They waited and then the door was thrown open. Kurt smiled when he saw his stepbrother standing there. His eyes widened and then smiled.

"Oh my god, Kurt!"

Finn said. He pulled Kurt in a hug and smiled warmly at his brother. Carole heard Finn yell and came to see what the commotion was about. Her eyes widened when she saw Kurt and Blaine on the doorstep. She hadn't known they were coming, and this was a huge surprise for her. She smiled and stood next to Finn. After Finn pulled away from Kurt and pulled Blaine into a hug. Carole squealed and pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug. After the celebrations on the porch, they were escorted inside where Rachel, who was eight months pregnant at this point, came waddling out of the kitchen. She dropped the glass of water she had and started to cry. Her two best friends had finally come back to her. Blaine and Kurt walked over to her and hugged her simultaneously. After the hugging and squealing had died down, Blaine took Kurt's hand and smiled. Kurt looked at Carole, Finn and Rachel and smiled.

"Surprise!"

"Guys, what are you doing here? Quinn and Rachel told us that she was heading into her busiest time at Fabray Fabrics and Kurt, you told me that Blaine was doing a cross country tour!"

Finn said, sitting on the couch next to Rachel. Blaine and Kurt took a seat on the love seat and held hands, not showing their wedding bands yet, and Carole sat in his dad's recliner. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled.

"Well, I had some vacation time coming up, and Quinn didn't really need Kurt for this project."

"Yeah, so Blaine and I did something so crazy."

"What, adopt a puppy?"

"No, we adopted Kitty about six months ago! This is bigger."

Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. Kurt nodded and let go of Blaine's hand. Then on a silent count of three they put their hands in the air, revealing their wedding bands. Carole and Rachel let the realization hit them first. Rachel couldn't move as fast as she used too, but she still had pipes on her. She squealed loudly as Carole pulled them off the love seat and hugged them.

"When?"

Rachel asked, as Carole pulled away from Blaine and he sat down. Kurt sat back down and looked at them again, taking Blaine's hand. Blaine looked at his watch and smiled. He and Kurt had been husbands for exactly twelve hours, and he was so incredibly happy.

"Twelve hours ago. At exactly 5pm last night, Kurt and I just said fuck it. We went ahead and did it. Our friend Wes, and Quinn were the witnesses. And because of that, Wes gave me six weeks off, and Quinn gave Kurt six weeks off. And so, here we are."

"How long are you staying?"

"A week. We're house hunting, so we can have something here and something in New York. We're headed to Miami to our house there for the next five after this."

Kurt said, knowing that the question was hanging in the air. He was going to ask it, but before he could ask it, the door opened, and the one person he was hoping to miss was there. His dad. Blaine felt Kurt's hand tense in his, and Blaine knew what was going to happen. It was going to be him and Kurt, against everyone else. Someone was going to be leaving this house tonight in tears, and it wouldn't be his husband. That he was sure of.

_I wanna wake up where you are_

_I won't say anything at all_

_So why don't you slide?_

_Yeah, I'm gonna let it slide_

Burt Hummel walked into his living room and noticed the two men sitting on his love seat and his expression went from surprise to anger. He'd noticed the SUV sitting in his driveway, but he'd thought it was one of Rachel's friends, and not his estranged son sitting in his living room. Kurt caught himself for a second and turned to look at his father. Blaine rubbed his knuckles with his thumb and kissed his right hand, hiding the band that was on his left hand.

"Hi dad."

"Hello Kurt. _Blaine._"

Burt said, with malice in his voice. He'd never approved of his son's alternative lifestyle, and he never would. But here his son was, right now, in his living room with his _boyfriend, _and it made him angry. He'd never have grandkids biologically, thanks to Kurt choosing to be gay. Blaine nodded curtly at Burt, and turned to look at Kurt. He was on the verge of tears, and that was not okay with Blaine. Blaine pulled Kurt close to him and whispered in his ear.

"At the end of the day baby, no matter what. I love you, okay?"

Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead and watching as Kurt nodded. That was all Kurt needed to hear. He pulled Blaine up off the love seat and walked over to his father, their wedding bands clearly displayed. Burt hadn't paid attention to Kurt and Blaine's hands and he was wondering what Kurt was going to do. Kurt pulled his and Blaine's hands up to show Burt. Burt's eyes widened and his head dropped down to the floor.

"Look at me, dad."

Burt looked up at Blaine and Kurt. Kurt had his arm slung around Blaine in a protective manner. Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and his hand was on the small of his back. It was a warm gesture, but it was still calming to Kurt. Kurt took a deep breath before saying what he had to say to Burt.

"Dad, I came here not because I needed too. But because I wanted too. I came here to see Carole, and Finn and Rachel, and possibly Mercedes and Sam. I came back to Lima because my life started here. You know, and yeah…you were a shitty father. You still are, but I won't let you interfere anymore. Blaine and I are married now. And there is nothing you can do about it. Not anymore. You can kick me out. You can tell me to get lost. You can try setting me up with Santana, who by the way is pregnant with her and Brittany's daughter, you can try sending me to one of those anti gay camps. But at the end of the day, I'm still as twirlier than a party dress. I'm gay, dad. And the sooner you understand that, the better and the easier it'll be for everyone. Blaine is my husband. Now and always."

And in that moment, Blaine couldn't be any prouder of Kurt than he was. He'd finally stood up to his dad. Kurt then shocked Blaine by doing something. He'd turned to Carole, Finn and Rachel and smiled at them.

"Look guys, Blaine and I have to go. But we'll definitely call you, soon. Okay?"

Carole nodded, as did Finn and Rachel and they all said their goodbyes and Blaine and Kurt headed out. They climbed into the SUV where Kurt put his head in his hands. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms softly and let him cry. He kept muttering reassurances in his ear and then Kurt sat up. He pulled Blaine's face towards his and sighed. He kissed him lightly and lovingly then stroked his cheek.

"Thank you, love."

"For what?"

"Understanding. Blaine, you don't deserve the hell that he's put you through. You're too beautiful and kind for that. You don't deserve any of it."

"Oh baby, stop. I'm fine. Would it make you feel better to go see my mom and Coop? They worship you. And my mom made you cookies."

Kurt sniffled. If there was one thing he loved, it was Jana Anderson's cookies. And Jana Anderson in general. Blaine's dad had died three years previously, but Charlie Anderson worshiped the ground Kurt walked on for making Blaine happy. Charlie was missed everyday, but he was there for them in spirit on their wedding day.

"I would love to see your mom and Coop. It'll probably be a breath of fresh air from being here."

Kurt said, wiping away the final tears that had fallen onto his lap. Blaine smiled and kissed him one last time, before putting the car in reverse and heading towards Westerville.

_Don't you love the life you killed?_

_The priest is on the phone_

_Your father hit the wall_

_Your ma disowned you_

_Don't suppose I'll ever know_

_What it means to be a man_

_It's something I can't change_

_I'll live around it_

Blaine honked the horn as they arrived in Westerville to his mom's house. The figure on the wraparound porch turned to look at the car pulling into the driveway and smiled when Blaine waved. Jana Anderson smiled at her son and her son's absolutely wonderful boyfriend. If there was anything she loved more in this entire world, it was Blaine's happiness with Kurt. Jana walked down the steps of the porch and walked to the driver's side of Blaine's truck. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. He'd been sleeping since he'd cried himself out. He put his hand on Kurt's leg and squeezed it softly, knowing that the slightest pressure would wake him up. Kurt moaned loudly and smiled.

"Kurt, honey come on. We're at my mom's."

"Good. I love your mom."

Kurt said, waking up. Kurt looked over at the window and waved at Jana. Kurt noticed that Cooper had found his way towards the porch now to see what all the commotion was about. When he'd noticed Blaine and Kurt in the driveway, he'd smiled just as widely as Jana had. Blaine opened the door and smiled at his mom.

"Mama."

"Blainey-Boo."

Jana said, capturing him into a hug. Blaine stepped out of the truck to give his mom easier access to the hug and he smiled widely. Kurt stepped out of the truck to meet Cooper on the other side. He'd hugged Cooper and exchanged a few pleasantries, before Blaine made his way around to hug Cooper, and Kurt walked over to Jana. After a few hugs and squeals of delight, Kurt and Blaine found their way to each other again and looked at Cooper and Jana.

"So, the prodigal son has returned."

Cooper said jokingly. Blaine shot him a look and Cooper backed down instantly. Kurt was still gripping Blaine's hand tightly, not realizing that there was no animosity or hate here.

"Yeah, we have. Obviously we have. We had to stop in Lima first, to see Kurt's family."

Blaine said, his expression darkening. This time it was Kurt's turn to comfort Blaine. He knew how Blaine felt about his dad. He knew how Burt felt about Blaine, and it was just so intense at home. Being at Blaine's, it was warm. Jana noticed the change in Blaine's behavior and sighed.

"Okay boys, come inside. How long are you in town for?"

Jana asked. Blaine smiled, leading Kurt and Cooper inside. Kurt smiled warmly, knowing that he was truly home in Westerville. If he were being truly honest, he'd want Jana Anderson to be his mom. The Andersons were people he loved being around. He made his way to the kitchen, where he'd spent many a day and night and smiled. He looked truly at home, and Blaine realized that Kurt looked truly happy.

"We're in Ohio for a week. As a matter of fact, we've got big news."

Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand. They rested their hands on the counter as they wordlessly watched Cooper and Jana's expression. Cooper rested his eyes on the matching rings that Blaine and Kurt were wearing. He nudged his mom who also looked at their hands. She smiled at them and examined their hands and rubbed them both softly.

"You two finally did it, huh? So, what do we call you? Life partners? Domestic partners?"

"Husbands."

Blaine and Kurt said at the same time. Cooper and Jana laughed in response and offered them even more hugs. After the excitement of the wedding wore off, Blaine and Kurt sat on the sofa with Cooper and Jana and just talked.

"So, how are things in New York?"

"Amazing. Kurt works with our friend Quinn at Fabray Fabrics. It's a small fashion house and I've got a ton of recording to do in the next few months. But Wes and Quinn were our witnesses and they gave us both six weeks off to just be together."

"Good. Good. How long are you in Ohio for?"

"A week. Then we're going to Miami. We're also house hunting here. Just so we can have a respite for Christmas. As much as we love wintering in Florida when we can over the holidays, we want to be a little closer to our family."

Kurt said. Blaine hadn't let the 'our family' escape him. It wasn't a secret that Kurt had considered the Andersons more of a family than his actual family. Jana's eyes widened, and that's when she stood up. She walked over to a drawer and pulled out some brochures. She brought them back over and handed them to Blaine. It was no secret that Jana had a knack for real estate. She was actually a real estate agent, or had been before Blaine and Cooper were born.

"Maxine Caldwell's selling her place. She's got four bedrooms. Two and a half baths. She's asking for it around the 37,800 range. But we could talk her down."

"Mama, I know Maxine Caldwell. I know how she was in that house. And Kurt'll love it mostly for the kitchen. That kitchen is huge! We'll go talk to Maxine in a little bit."

"Blaine, where are we going to get thirty-seven thousand dollars from?"

"We've got it. All of my records are selling nicely, Quinn's promoted you to head buyer. I'm a successful producer, honey. There's no reason to worry. Besides, we're looking. There's a few places we saw in downtown we could look at too. But Mama, do you think Kurt and I could lay down for a little while? We're exhausted."

"Sorry. Absolutely kids. You staying for dinner then?"

Blaine nodded, and led Kurt upstairs. They didn't feel in the mood to get intimate. They were just going to sleep. And that's exactly what happened once they hit the bed.

_I wanna wake up where you are_

_I won't say anything at all_

_So why don't you slide_

_Ooh slide_

_And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete_

_Little pieces of the nothing that fall_

_Oh May_

_Put your arms around me_

_What you feel is what you are_

_And what you are is beautiful_

_Oh, May_

_Do you wanna get married? Or run away_

After a refreshing nap with his husband by his side, Kurt rolled out of bed and smiled. Blaine was more tired than he was. He decided to let Blaine sleep a little while longer and walked down the stairs. Cooper was wrapped up in a game of Modern Warfare 3 and Jana was in the kitchen. He waved at Cooper and yawned, walking into the kitchen. Jana looked up from the dinner she was preparing and knew the look on Kurt's face. He wanted to talk, and that was okay. She smiled and handed him a cup of tea.

"You look like you could use a friend. Where's Blaine?"

"Still sleeping, poor guy. Works hard."

"You do too."

"Yes, but I'm also used to sleeping for three hours a night at my desk. Jana, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I should try to reconcile with my dad?"

"I think if you want to come back home, you should. You know that Cooper and I are always happy to have you and Blaine here. But your brother and sister-in-law are here. They're close to your step mother and father. I think that you have to realize that your father will never truly be okay with your sexuality."

Jana wasn't saying something that Kurt didn't already know. No matter how much he pretended, Burt Hummel would never be okay with it. But that's what made Blaine and Kurt a stronger couple. Jana smiled. She'd never had the problem of denying Blaine for what he was. Charlie and Jana had agreed that if both boys were gay, that was okay. They loved them, regardless. She could see the pain in Kurt's eyes.

"He loves me, I know he does. He hates that his son is gay. Hates it. But you know what, I don't care. Because Blaine is my family. And you and Cooper are my family. And Sam and Mercedes, and Wes, Quinn, and everyone that Blaine and I surround ourselves with. Those are our family. Those who love us because of who we are, and not what we are…that's unconditional love. And if someone wants to try and take that from me, I'll fight for it."

"And I will too."

Blaine said, coming up behind his husband. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Kurt turned to Blaine and looked at him. He had the greatest idea.

"Why don't we go look at that house."

"Sure. We can."

Jana nodded. She'd already placed a call to Maxine and told her to expect Blaine and Kurt to come look at the house. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked out of the house, and down the block to check out the house. Things were looking up for the Hummel-Andersons, and it could only get better….

**One Year Later**

**Christmas Eve:**

"Blaine, please go get Dallas out of her crib. I've got to finish the potatoes. Your Mom and Cooper will be here soon, as will Finn, Rachel and Clara and Sam, Mercedes and the twins."

Kurt said to his husband. He reached down to absentmindedly pet Kitty, their Golden Retriever who was waiting for something to fall off the table. Kitty realized he wasn't getting anything from Kurt, and walked back over to his bed. Blaine came in carrying their baby daughter, Dallas Angelina Anderson from her crib. Dallas was nine weeks old, and Blaine and Kurt were her fathers. They'd mixed their sperm, and asked Quinn to carry her. Quinn obliged and Dallas was born nine weeks previously. Then Quinn married Wes and Blaine and Kurt were the witnesses. They were stopping by later, and that made Blaine and Kurt happy. Just then, the doorbell rang. Kurt looked at Blaine. They weren't expecting anyone until five. It was half past four, but Blaine carried Dallas into the living room and opened the door. Standing on the other side were Burt and Carole. Blaine damn near dropped the baby, because they hadn't been expecting them to come.

"Hi Blaine."

Carole said, kissing his cheek softly. She'd been aware of Blaine and Kurt's decision to start a family, and was honored when her second granddaughter made her way into the world.

"Carole. Burt. What are you guys doing here?"

"Is Kurt busy? We wanted to talk to you."

"I'll get him."

Blaine said, walking into the kitchen. Kurt was chopping up some carrots to put in the soup when he looked up. Kurt didn't like the look on his husband's face. He took Dallas from Blaine and Blaine put Kitty in the back yard.

"Who is it?"

"Carole and your dad. They said they needed to talk to us."

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. He put the knife down, turned the burners down on the stove, and walked into the living room where Carole and Burt were. Kurt strapped Dallas in the bouncy carrier and watched as Burt smiled at her.

"She looks like you, Bud."

"More like Blaine, I think. Dad, Carole. Why are you here?"

Burt took a breath and sighed. He'd had a lot of time to think about things over the course of the year, and he needed to make things right with his son and his son's husband. Blaine took Kurt's hand and smiled. And that's when Kurt felt at peace.

"Kurt, Blaine. I haven't been fair to you. Neither of you. I wanted more for you in life than to suffer, Kurt. And I realize that I was the one making you suffer the most. It took me a while to realize this. I want to apologize for that. And if Blaine makes you truly happy, then I should be okay with that."

Kurt was crying. His father was apologizing for everything he'd ever done. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and made his way over to Burt. He pulled Burt into the most bone crushing hug and sighed. After all this time, he'd finally gotten the one thing he'd truly wanted. His one Christmas miracle. He pulled away and sniffled.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?"

"We'd love to."

Burt said, answering him. And for the first time in a long time, Kurt Hummel-Anderson was at peace. He had an amazing husband, an awesome daughter, and even more amazing friends. And he knew that his life couldn't get any better.


End file.
